El Triángulo del Dragón
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: Crees en lo paranormal? será este misterioso triangulo alguna clase de portal para algún visitante?  que será lo que se esconde ahi?


Hola a todos, he vuelto con una historia muy corta que me inspiró History Channel, jejejjee, espero que les guste, y ya saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, los temas aquí tratados no intentan crear alguna clase de paranoia o algo así...

si gustan al final, no me molestaría recibir algún comentario, no se, que les pareció, les gustó o no... en fin, ya me cansé de escribir, ya es tarde es la 1:10 am, jejej se nota que no tengo clases :P

so, aqui les entrego este fic que me nació luego de meses (coffcoff años coff coff) de no escribir nada XP

enjoy it!

**El triángulo del Dragón**

**by Angy B. Mizuhara**

Nunca he sido una persona creyente en sucesos paranormales, sin embargo ahora, ya no estoy tan seguro de mi escepticismo.

Todo comenzó cuando salimos de vacaciones, yo, Hiwatari Kai, lider de los bey blakers, ahora estudiante de preparatoria, terminé mis materias y salí casi un mes antes del resto de los integrantes de mi equipo, y no es por que fuesen atrasados o algo así, es simplemente, como en el caso de Ray, que aún están en secundaria-...Aunque la verdad es que Takao si se llevó algunas materias a exámenes de regularización.

En fin, cuando finalmente todos estuvimos libres de la escuela, nos topamos con la maravillosa situación de no tener nada que hacer con nuestro tiempo libre; el torneo había sido cancelado luego del lamentable incidente de Tala y Brooklyn, por lo cual les sugerí ir a la casa de verano que posee mi familia en la villa de Chichi-jima en las islas Bonin, al sur de Japón.

-Será maravilloso - dijo mi adorable nekojin, mirándome ilusionado - el sol, la playa, solo nosotros - y con esa idea en mente, preparamos nuestras maletas para partir al día siguiente en el jet privado de mi abuelo.

-estas seguro que sabes volar esta cosa?- me preguntó Max, con sus azules ojos preocupados.

-por supuesto, pero yo no voy a volarlo, lo hará un piloto profesional, hablé con el Sr. Dickenson y prometió mandar uno, no debe de tardar - dije buscando al sujeto y a la distancia lo pude divisar - mira, allá viene.

Max sonrió y subió a la nave, tomando asiento junto a Takao, pues el asiento junto a Kenny era de dizzy y el lado junto a Ray era obviamente mío.

Despegamos a las 10:00 a.m. como estaba previsto, al estar las islas a 1000 km de distancia, el vuelo no debía tardar más de 30 min, por lo cual, Takao comenzó a fastidiar de que quería almorzar al menos en el avión.

-Ya cállate - le grité yo y me puse de pie con intención de cerrarle la bocota, sin embargo Ray me detuvo y le entregó unos cacahuates y sonriendo le dijo:

-almorzaremos cuando lleguemos, se paciente.

Ray era sumamente tranquilo y amable a diferencia de mí que suelo ser más agresivo y distante, aun no se bien que es lo que ve en mí, pero me alegra que lo vea.

Llevábamos como 10 min. De vuelo cuando Kenny comenzó a impacientarse.

-que sucede viejo?- pregunto el cachetón de mirada azul índigo

-Dizzy no está bien - dijo con frustración en su rostro

-mmm - dijo Ray ahora - que extraño, mi celular tampoco funciona

- ni el… - sin embargo una horrible turbulencia me impidió terminar mi frase -

-atención pasajeros, estamos…sssss ... Bulencia… ssss... Atra… ssss… anoma… ssss… cinturones… ssssss- nosotros nos volteamos a ver, la comunicación también fallaba y a juzgar por lo que veíamos, cualquier aparato electrónico también.

Rápidamente nos sentamos y abrochamos nuestros cinturones, sintiendo las sacudidas cada vez más violentas. Ray tomó mi mano y lo vi cerrar los ojos. Yo quería abrazarlo, pero el cinturón me lo impedía.

-Oh por Dios! - escuché a Max exclamar - que rayos es eso?

Abrí mis ojos y observé la diminuta ventana, por la que Max parecía querer salirse

-Demonios! - dijo Takao y Kenny palideció.

-no es verdad - dijo Ray en un susurro y apretó más fuerte mi mano.

Lo que vi, no sé cómo describirlo, fue demasiado rápido como para apreciar los detalles; aquel objeto ovalado y metálico, pasó como un bólido a nuestro lado, esquivando con precisión milimétrica el ala de nuestro jet, y luego, simplemente desapareció.

Cuando el asombro por lo que habíamos visto pasó, y el jet se estabilizó un poco, literalmente corrí con el piloto quien parecía nervioso.

-la brújula no funciona, no marca el norte - me dijo - según las últimas lecturas, estamos sobrevolando el triángulo del Dragón, es mejor que vuelva a su asiento, intentaré salir del área.

-cuando volví, noté las miradas insistentes de los chicos, yo solo sonreí y tomé asiento.

-que sucede?, que fue eso? - preguntó Max - era un… - más no se atrevió a terminar su frase.

-el piloto no lo sabe, dice que el sistema está fallando, que no detectó nada

-todo esto es muy extraño- comentó Ray pensativo

"todo esto es ridículo" pensé yo, "no es posible, debe de haber una explicación lógica".

Pasaron alrededor de 1 hora, en la que la histeria aumentó. Kenny se dio por vencido luego de intentar por todos los medios que tenía a su alcance en ese momento de hacer reaccionar a Dizzy, Takao comió cacahuates una bolsa tras otra, como si no existiera un mañana, y probablemente eso fue lo que en algún momento llegamos a pensar.

Max miraba curioso por la ventanilla, esperando ver algo similar, y se sobresaltaba por cualquier deformación de las nubes.

Mientras tanto, Ray y yo comentábamos lo sucedido en una zona apartada de los demás, puesto que a él fue al único que le conté sobre el triángulo del Dragón. Los conocimientos que tenía el chico de dorados ojos eran sorprendentes y abrumadores… y por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo de lo paranormal y desconocido.

Fue Max el primero en ver las islas Bonin a través de las nubes y todos dimos un largo suspiro de alivio luego de pegar la nariz en el vidrio, incluyéndome. Sonriente Ray me besó y susurró algo como "fuimos afortunados, otros no lo lograron" y yo le abracé. En verdad creí que desapareceríamos como las muchas historias que se cuentan en torno al misterioso triangulo.

Cuando al fin los aparatos volvieron a funcionar y bajamos del avión, revisé mi reloj y comprobé la hora con la del sujeto que nos recibió en la isla. La sangre se me fue a los pies.

-qué hora es?- me preguntó Ray, encendiendo su celular

-son las 10:25 a.m. - dije, con la boca seca.

Los hermosos ojos del chino se abrieron enormemente y luego sonrió… - al menos no nos perdimos el almuerzo.

Que fue lo que nos sucedió en ese avión? No lo sé, y no sé si quiero saberlo… me conformo con estar abrazando a mi chico, viendo jugar a nuestros amigos en la playa…

Si más allá del cielo azul que se muestra sobre nosotros, hay vida o inteligencia superior o en el interior de ese triángulo existen fuerzas capaces de retroceder o alargar el tiempo… la verdad, prefiero no pensar en ello… pero ustedes… que harían en mi lugar?

**TBC?**

jejeje, pues lo siento, no habrá continuación :P, jejejje

Chao!


End file.
